LA FUERZA ETERNA DE LA AMISTAD
by fenix79
Summary: Shiryu y Shunrei deben enfrentar enemigos que amenazan sus vidas, podra el caballero del Dragon derrotarlos y salvar a su amada?


LA FUERZA ETERNA DE LA AMISTAD

El día comenzaba como uno más de los tantos que transcurrían en los 5 antiguos picos: el sol mostraba su calidez en toda la región, la cascada de Rozan mostraba su fuerza y se imponía sobre las demás, el verde de las montañas daba vida y esperanza a quienes vivían en esa región.

Una pareja en especial vivía tranquila después de muchos sucesos que habían pasado, batallas en donde el hombre por poco moría y donde sacrificó su vista por su deber y honor de proteger a la diosa a la que sirve, la mujer había sufrido ataques de enemigos y a su corazón al ver a su amado sufrir y desear que se quedara a su lado pero no podía impedir que él se uniera a sus compañeros y pelearan por la justicia.

Esos días por ahora quedaron en el pasado y disfrutaban de su amor y compañía en una cabaña en la que antes compartían con el maestro del hombre pero éste había muerto también en el cumplimiento de su deber, ahora solo importaba estar el uno con el otro y disfrutar de la paz mientras duraba.

-"Buenos días Shiryu"- dijo la mujer mientras se despertaba en brazos de su amor

-"Buenos días Shunrei"- dice el hombre con una voz de total cariño y agradecimiento

-"Como te sientes hoy Shiryu?"

-"Bueno, es difícil explicar porque aunque sigo ciego no me siento mal ya que he aprendido a valerme por mi mismo y a luchar usando esta debilidad a mi favor; además tengo tu compañía la que me da fuerza todos los días"

-"Siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte y lo sabes, espero no debas luchar de nuevo y así puedas disfrutar de la paz de los 5 antiguos picos a mi lado"

-"Shunrei sabes que soy un caballero de Athena y debo estar listo para pelear cuando me necesiten, por ahora solo pienso en estar contigo y trabajar la tierra para tener que comer, pero cuando Saori lo necesite debo ir a reunirme con Seiya y los demás. Lo siento, se que te preocupo al pelear pero debo ir por mi deber, mi honor como caballero y por mi maestro"

-"Tienes razón, es solo que me preocupa que no regreses después de alguna batalla o con algún daño mayor en tu cuerpo, ya has estado al borde de la muerte y no quiero que te pase lo mismo de nuevo."

-"Descuida Shunrei, ya derrotamos a Hades y en el santuario Athena junto con los caballeros sobrevivientes se encargan de vigilar la tierra así que por ahora no pelearé"

-"Shiryu es solo que me da miedo y preocupación que aun tengas eso en nuestro cuarto"- Shunrei señala a la caja de la armadura del Dragón.

-"La tengo solo para protección, no la usaría para nada más"

-"Esta bien, me levantare a preparar el desayuno"- Shunrei habla con cariño para que Shiryu se tranquilice

-"De acuerdo, también me prepare para trabajar"- Shiryu se levanta y aunque no puede ver puede caminar sin ayuda, así le demuestra a Shunrei que él sigue adelante y así ella no se preocupa tanto.

La pareja desayuna en calma y después de vestirse Shunrei abraza a Shiryu y con voz amorosa le habla:

-"Me adelantare a la cascada de Rozan, se que te gusta meditar ahí y que pasemos un tiempo a solas"

-"De acuerdo, trabajare un poco la tierra y te alcanzare"-Shiryu responde con otro abrazo cálido.

Shunrei se despide y se adelante a la gran cascada, en el camino recuerda como el maestro Dokko meditaba en ese lugar pero desgraciadamente ya no se encuentra ahí, sin embargo cuando llega ve algo que le parece muy extraño. Un hombre sentando en ese lugar en donde antes estaba el maestro Dokko, Shunrei sabe que nadie más vive cerca y ni se atreve a llegar a la cascada así que decide saber sobre el extraño y se le acerca.

-"Buenos días, quien es usted? Puedo ayudarlo? Acaso esta perdido?

El hombre se voltea hacia Shunrei y se ve su cabello y ojos negros, su rostro muestra una seriedad maligna y tiene un aspecto que no da confianza.

-"Me imagino eres la chica que vive con el Dragón Shiryu verdad?"

-"Quien es usted y como sabe de nosotros?"-Shunrei empieza a sentir temor y preocupación

-"Llámalo ya que queremos hablar con el"

-"Queremos?"

Dos hombres más aparecen detrás de Shunrei: uno enorme con grandes músculos pero también de cabello y ojos negros como la noche y otro bajo de cabello largo y negro con un cuerpo delgado y sus ojos son tan negros como la cueva donde vive el animal más salvaje y peligroso.

-"Así es, queremos conocerle por primera y última vez"

-"A que se refieren? Quienes son y porque dicen que lo conocerán por última vez?

El hombre más musculoso toma a Shunrei y la sujeta fuertemente

-"Te dijimos que lo llames o quieres que rompa en pedazos este lindo cuerpo?"

-"Noooo déjeme en paz por favor!"-Shunrei trata de aguantar lo que más puede porque sabe que si llama a Shiryu su vida estaría en peligro.

-"Le aconsejo que lo llame o ese bello rostro quedaría sin vida dentro de poco jajaja"-dice el hombre delgado.

Shunrei ya no puede aguantar más dolor y lanza un grito esperando que su amado la oiga:"Shiryuuuuuuu".

En ese momento en la distancia Shiryu escucha el grito de su amada y siente el peligro: "Shunrei, shunrei está en peligro!", rápidamente se dirige a la cabaña donde viven y toma su armadura y se apresura a ir a la cascada de Rozan.

-"Parece que Shiryu no la escucho, perdimos nuestro tiempo tomándola como rehén, es mejor que la mates"- dice el hombre pequeño al grande.

-"Sera un placer ver ese rostro bello quedarse sin vida"- dice el hombre mientras más aprieta el cuerpo de Shunrei.

-"Alto ahí, déjenla es a mí a quien quieren"-Shunrei oye estas palabras de Shiryu y el gran hombre la suelta.

-"Después de todo viniste Shiryu, pero viniste solo para morir primero que ella"

-"Ustedes quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?"

-"Te mostraremos quienes somos mediante..ESTOOO"- los 3 hombres muestran unas cajas de pandora de donde salen 3 armaduras pero estas son diferentes y Shiryu lo sabe pues el cosmos de estos hombres le es familiar.

-"Unicornio negro"- dice el hombre pequeño

-"Oso negro"-Dice el más grande

-"Hydra negra"- dice el delgado

-"No puede ser, ustedes son caballeros negros! Pero ya no quedaban ninguno de ustedes

-"Nosotros salimos hace mucho de la isla reina muerte y hemos esperado el momento oportuno para atacar, primero serás tu nuestra victima Shiryu y luego los otros caballeros de bronce"- dice en tono malvado el unicornio negro

-"Eso jamás lo permitiré, ahora les mostrare un verdadero caballero y armadura que luchan por la justicia y la paz del mundo"- Shiryu jala la cadena de su caja de pandora y la armadura del Dragón sale de ella y se posa en su cuerpo.

-"Crees que con esa armadura nos vas a derrotar? Oso e Hydra formación de defensa!" – los 3 caballeros negros se agrupan y forman una pared humana y empiezan a arder sus cosmos malignos

-"Claro que los derrotare con la técnica que mi maestro me enseño: Dragón Naciente!"-El ataque de Shiryu golpea a los caballeros renegados pero no surte efecto por la barrera de cosmos negro.

-"Como? Mi dragón no tuvo efecto?"

-"JAJAJA te lo dije Shiryu no puedes con nosotros tu solo, esta barrera nos la enseño el Dragón Negro que era más fuerte que tú así que no podrás derrotarnos con tu técnica. Ahora siente nuestras técnicas"

Shiryu siente como los 3 caballeros se lanzan a atacarlo y pone su escudo de Dragón como defensa.

-"Galope de unicornio negro"- con una patada sobre su escudo Shiryu tambalea y retrocede

-"Esta patada es más fuerte que la de Jabu"-dice Shiryu impactado por el golpe recibido

-"Garras de Hydra negra"- rápidamente el caballero ataca las piernas de Shiryu con el veneno que salen de sus puños

-"Agghhh, este caballero es mas ágil y rápido que Ichi"- Shiryu se tambalea por el veneno.

-"Ahora siente mi fuerza de oso negro!"-Shiryu es apresado en su cuello por los grandes brazos de su oponente.

-"Ya ves Shiryu no puedes tu solo contra nosotros 3, ahora rómpele el cuello oso negro"- ordena el unicornio negro

Shiryu siente como su vida empieza a irse, no puede respirar y ve a Shunrei tendida y empieza a perder el conocimiento sin poder hacer nada por ella.

-"Creo que ya lo mate unicornio"- dice el oso

-"Bien hecho, ahora arrójalo a la cascada, su cuerpo bajara y todos sabrán que derrotamos a el fuerte caballero del Dragón"- dice el unicornio

-"No alto, esperen no lo hagan, mátenme a mí pero no lo arrojen"- Shunrei trata de ayudar a su manera a Shiryu

-"No te preocupes linda ya que tu seguirás JAJAJA"- contesta la Hydra negra

-"Adiós Dragón Shiryu!"-el oso arroja a Shiryu y su cuerpo se pierde en el fondo de la cascada

-"SHIRYUUUUUU"- el grito de Shunrei es solo callado por el ruido de la gran cascada de Rozan.

Mientras Shiryu cae y se hunde en el fondo de la cascada solo piensa en la derrota que acaba de tener.

-"Son muy fuertes y yo estoy solo, no puedo hacer nada, Shunrei perdóname. Solo espero que si muero de forma violenta tu lo hagas pacíficamente para reunirnos en el otro mundo, no puedo hacer nada mas pero sé que Seiya y los otros los vencerán en mi nombre"

-"Que es lo que pasa Shiryu? Vas a rendirte cuando sabes que tienes la misión más importante que es salvar a Athena?- Shiryu siente una voz que se dirige a su cosmos y abre los ojos y aunque está ciego puede distinguir una figura familiar.

-"Shura de Capricornio!"

-"Shiryu no debes sentirte derrotado pues te deje una tarea importante que cumplir y di mi vida por eso"

-"Pero Shura ellos son más que yo y muy fuertes, no pude romper su defensa"

-"Has olvidado que mi espíritu esta dentro de ti? Escalibur romperá esa defensa"

-"Pero mi ataque no es tan fuerte para derribarlos Shura, que mas tengo?

-"Pero tu ataque tendrá la fuerza de mi amistad querido amigo o ya has olvidado que di mi vida para que siguieras adelante?"- otra figura conocida aparece ante Shiryu

-"Dragón Negro!"

-"Shiryu, te daré la fuerza que necesitas y aunque ellos aprendieron mi poder no es lo mismo comparado con la amistad que me diste"

-"Aun así necesito algo mas, algo para derrotarlos definitivamente"

-"Entonces usa mis enseñanzas discípulo, usa la técnica que te enseñe antes de morir y que tú la haces mas fuerte con tu gran y poderoso cosmos"- una voz que Shiryu creyó no volver a oír aparece junto con una imagen

-"Maestro Dokko"

-"Shiryu te has vuelto muy fuerte, recuerda que has podido enfrentar y derrotar hasta los dioses, es hora que pelees por todos los que dieron su vida por ti, libera el más grande poder del Dragón: el 8 sentido!"

Shiryu empieza a sentir nuevas fuerzas recorriendo su ser y su cosmos empieza a crecer, su armadura empieza a cambiar a la armadura divina del Dragón.

-"Con su ayuda los derrotaré y verán lo que pasa al enfurecer al Dragón, arde cosmooooo"- Shiryu logra crear un remolino que lo impulsa hacia arriba donde están los caballeros negros.

-"Bueno ahora que nos deshicimos de Shiryu solo queda matar a esta chica JAJAJA"- el unicornio negro está a punto de matar a Shunrei cuando siente algo.

-"Que es este gran cosmos, de donde viene? No he sentido nada tan poderoso antes"

En ese momento Shiryu emerge del remolino y se presenta a sus adversarios con la armadura divina del Dragón.

-"Shiryu como puedes estar vivo?"- exclama el oso negro

-"No voy a morir, no puedo dejar que malvados como ustedes que traicionaron el ideal de servir a Athena y defender la paz y pelear por la justicia sigan viviendo, así que los derrotaré"

-"Torpe así tengas otra armadura no eres rival para nosotros, formación de defensa"- el unicornio negro y los otros se reúnen de nuevo y su cosmos maligno se manifiesta de nuevo

-"Esta vez los atacare con la técnica que un amigo me entrego antes de morir, en honor de Shura de Capricornio sientan esto: ESCALIBURRRR"- un ataque con la imagen del caballero dorado que vigilaba la 10 casa sale del brazo derecho del caballero del Dragón y rompe el cosmos maligno.

-"No puede ser, rompiste nuestra defensa pero seguimos aquí listos a matarte; verdad hydra negra y…"- el unicornio negro ve asombrado como el oso negro cae y su armadura y cuerpo son destruido por el ataque de Shiryu.

-"Oso negroooo!, cómo pudiste derrotarlo de un ataque? Hydra negra atácalo!"

-"Siente mi veneno por última vez Shiryu"- el caballero de la hydra negra ataca de nuevo rápidamente pero sus garras no pueden traspasar la armadura divina del dragón.

-"No puede ser, mis garras y veneno!"

-"Siente el ataque del Dragón junto con el de la amistad que nació al morir: Dragón Nacienteeee!"- el ataque que arroja Shiryu es acompañado de una imagen del Dragón Negro lanzando su ataque a la vez y ambos dragones destruyen a la hydra negra.

-"No voy a dejar que me destruyas, antes matare a esta chica que tanto amas: Galope de Unicornio Negro"- el unicornio negro está a punto de atacar a Shunrei.

-"No lo harás porque ahora recibirás la técnica que mi maestro me enseño y que se sacrifico para que siguiera luchando por él: LOS 100 DRAGONESSSS"-La imagen de Dokko de Libra aparece mientras Shiryu arroja la técnica que impacta en el caballero negro y lo destruye.

-"Co..como.. pudiste derrotarnos…tu estabas solo.."- unicornio negro agoniza

-"Te equivocas, nunca estaré solo mientras siga luchando por los ideales de mis amigos y maestro, así no estén en este mundo ellos siempre vendrán a ayudarme"- Shiryu ve como el unicornio queda sin vida, después arroja los cuerpos de los caballeros por la gran cascada.

-"Shunrei estas bien?"

-"Si Shiryu, me da gusto que tu también lo estés, pero porque arrojaste sus cuerpos a la cascada?"

-"La cascada los llevara lejos de este lugar, así su existencia quedara borrada definitivamente. Por ahora vámonos a descansar de este día, así como tu me cuidas y me apoyas hoy lo pude hacer contigo"

"Shiryu"- dice Shunrei con los ojos llenos de amor

Así los 2 enamorados caminan hacia su hogar, han pasado una dura prueba y Shiryu sabe que debe estar siempre listo a defender a Shunrei y a los demás por su deber como caballero y para honrar el legado de sus amigos y maestro.

Mientras caminan en lo alto del firmamento las imágenes de Dragón negro, Shura y Dokko los miran satisfechos de saber que ayudaron al Dragón Shiryu cuando lo necesitaba y que le darán una fuerza eterna cuando lo necesite, una fuerza especial, una FUERZA ETERNA DE LA AMISTAD.

FIN


End file.
